Who's That Guy
by Wendymypooh
Summary: While searching a victim's residence for clues with Callen, Kensi Blye comes face to face with a potential suspect in their current case. Interaction between Kensi and Jason Wyler, aka Deeks in the S1 ep Hand to Hand. Told from Kensi's P.O.V.


Callen and I were looking around Lance Corporal Daniel Zuna's place for anything that would give us a clue as to who wanted him dead enough to kill him. I was checking Zuna's laptop while Callen roamed about, eyeballing the decor, rifling through mail, and looking for anything that seemed out of place.

_"There's a pharmacy in here,"_ Callen commented from the kitchen as I heard the knob turn in the front door.

I tensed, turning in the chair, just as the door opened, revealing him. Jason Wyler. The uptight wanna be boxer at Warrior Gym, who had given me a hard time about being 'Danny's girl'.

_"Whoa."_ he froze in the doorway.

_"Oh my God you scared me!"_ I rose from the chair into an easy stance as he closed the front door behind him.

His demeanor didn't strike me as hostile or aggressive, but I was ready just in case. Besides, i knew Callen had my back, and Wyler wasn't that anyone else was in Zuna's house, but the two of us.

_"How did you get in here?"_ Wyler asked.

_"Danny gave me a key. How did you get in here?"_ I said smoothly, waiting for him to reply.

Wyler held up a key. _"__I live here. Spare room."_

He started walking toward me, noticing Zuna's open laptop. _"Danny's laptop?"_

The question seemed redundant to me,but I answered it anyway. _"I emailed him some photos. Private photos."_

As he neared me, I shifted to the side, not allowing him to get behind me. He came to a stop in front of the table, where I had been sitting checking out Zuna's laptop, and turned around to face me.

_"You mean like the two of you watching the sunset at Santa Monica pier or the kind where you're not wearing anything but a smile?"_ He smiled as he waited for my response.

I resisted the urge to smile back. _"Certain kind of person finds private photos like that and they'll end up on the internet."_

_"Wow. Definitely x-rated then,"_ his grin widened. _"Nobody under seventeen admitted? Well played." _

Wyler turned and walked toward the kitchen. I tensed, waiting to spring into action if his discovery of Callen, made him turn volatile. I moved along with him, as I caught sight of the gun stuck in his jeans, at the small of his back, that he quickly covered with his coat. As he entered the kitchen, I peered into it from the doorway.

_"Danny said he met a girl. Said that she was hot." _

_"You think he meant me?"_ I asked him as I watched him glance around before walking toward an open window. _"I sort of assumed he had others."_

_"No, no, no...,"_ he closed and locked the window, of which I assumed Callen had made a hasty exit out of, while Wyler and I had been talking in the other room. _"He, uh, he definitely meant you. Talked about how the two of you used to party hard together." _  
_  
"One thing leads to another..."_ I shrugged, smiling as he turned back to face me. _"Next thing you know...out comes the camera."_

_"Right."_ Wyler smiled, then sobered. _"Except that he said your name was Kate." _

He thought he had me, but that was his mistake. _"I met him at a party, paid him for some stuff, he never delivered. Came to pick it up myself. That why you're here?" _

_"No, because I don't do drugs. So maybe Danny's connection never came who his supplier is?"_

_"Well,"_ I sidled up to him, _"I was hoping it was you."_

_"Or maybe you found what you were looking for before I got here? Maybe you found some cash, maybe you should empty your pockets."_

We locked eyes and I readied myself to take him on if he so much as tried to force me into emptying my pockets. Fortunately for Wyler, Callen chose that moment make a reappearance as a taxi driver.

I bid Jason a goodbye and left the house. I could feel Wyler's eyes on all the way to the yellow cab Callen had managed to conjure up in time to give me an exit out of Zuna's house. As I slid into the back seat of the cab, I couldn't help wondering who Jason Wyler really was.

**Author's note:Dialogue from episode is in Italics.**


End file.
